New Face In Las Vegas
by Fray Ray
Summary: Brandon joins the Las Vegas Crime Lab and quickly falls for the guy thats training her but will problems from her past keep her from having a life NickOC...some Sandle and CathRick R&R 8th and final chap is up
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except Josh and Brandon...M'kay? M'kay!**

**----------------**

The tears poured from the young woman's eyes as I stood in the airport with her closest friends. _God_,she thought to herself,_ I have been planning this since I was about fourteen. Come on, Brandon, get it together girl._ She was 22 and had been working for a police department in Tennessee for about a year. Her resume was finally accept and she was going from small town country girl to big town...Las Vegas girl.

She looked at Josh, the man she had been in love with since freshman year of high school. They broke up when she went to college but still hung out as friends every summer, "I am going to miss you so much," she stood on my toes, since he was about 4 inches taller than her, and put her arms around his neck and hugged him then laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I will miss you to, Bran," he hugged her back and laid a gentle kiss back on her cheek, reminding her of their years in high school.

She wiped tears from her hazel eyes and pushing a strand of auburn out of her face and turned to her three best friends, "I love ya'll so much!"

"We love you, too"

The announcer came over the intercom, "**Flight 75, Las Vegas, now boarding at gate 7**"

She muttered another 'goodbye' and boarded her plane.

---------------

"We are having a new person come in today, names Brandon, a former member of a police department in Tennessee Nick you will teach Brandon," Gil Grissom instructed while waiting for his new CSI to arrive.

"Right," Nick Stokes said nodding.

"Wondering what this new guy looks like, Catherine?" Sara Sidle asked the strawberry-blonde she who is working with her on a B&E.

"Sara, please," Catherine Willows rolled her eyes at her younger partner.

"Hopefully he doesn't act to childish," Nick joked to Warrick.

"Yeah, that position is filled by Greg," Warrick Brown motioned towards the younger Greg Sanders.

"Hey, yeah, hello," Greg said with a hint of a smile.

---------------

Brandon was standing just inside the door of the lab when a slightly older man came over, "Can I help you, Miss?"

"Oh, ermm, hi, I am looking for a Grissom," she replied.

"Follow me," he turned and started walking and she quickly followed. "Here you go, Miss," he said knocking on the door for her.

"Thank you, umm, well, I don't exactly know your name," she stumbled around her words.

"Come in," a voice came from behind the door.

"Nick Stokes, and your welcome," he smiled at her and walked off.

She walked into the room, "Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes, you must be Brandon Mishont. Oh, and you can call me just plain Grissom," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said giving him a slight head nod.

"Nick Stokes will be the one looking over your shoulder, quite literally, and training you."

"Oh, Mmhhmm," Brandon nodded.

"You called?" Nick said entering the room.

"Yes, this is Brandon Mishont, this is who you will be shadowing," Grissom said motioning to the girl in the chair.

Brandon got up smiled and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you. Again."

"Oh, uh, yeah, nice to meet you again, too," Nick shook her had and smiled but his face still held a look of surprise.

"Let me guess, you were expecting a guy," Brandon smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No," Nick shook his head, "Maybe. Yes," he hung his head in defeat.

"Well, you can call me Brandy if that make you feel better," she replied as they walked out of the room.

"Hey, Nick-" A younger guy started but then trailed off, "Who's that?" He said motioning towards Brandon.

"This would be the new CSI, Brandon," Nick said loving the look on Greg's face.

"That's Brandon," he shouted causing several of the lab workers and Sara and Catherine, who just returned from their case, to turn and look.

Greg's mouth was open with surprise, Nick put one finger under his chin and closed his mouth, "Dude, manners."

"Oh, yeah, I am Greg Sanders," he said still staring at her.

"You can call me Brandy if you wish."

Brandon shifted at all the stared and the uneasy silence. An older strawberry-blonde stepped forward to fill the silence, "Hi, I am Catherine Willows."

"And I am Sara Sidle," the younger woman who was with Catherine stepped forward.

"Hi, Brandon Mishont," She said before turning to Nick, "I think now is an excellent time to start training."

----------------

tbc...leave review if you think I should continue and of what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

**I only created Brandon...**

**I did not have a reason for giving Brandon a 'guy' name. It does give me something for the story but I thought of that after I came up with the name...It may or may not play into her past...If I come up with a good enough reason...**

**I know I went from third person to first person at the beginning of the last chapter...I started in first then went back to change it and must have missed some.**

**--------------------**

"No more like this," Nick put his hand on Brandon's shoulders positioning them correctly then moved his hands to the back of hers to show her how to do it correctly.

This sent a shiver down Brandon's spine. She couldn't figure out why, he was just showing her how to get a fingerprint without ruining it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She was glad he was sitting behind her and couldn't see her close her eyes, but he heard her breathe.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I am fine, just had to sneeze," she lied then thought, _Sneeze? Idiot, idiot, idiot._

Nick just laughed then joked, "Alright, then I thank you for that."

She laughed then shot him her best smile, "Now let me try."

"Yeah, that's right."

Her phone rang and she looked at the name then stuck it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Nick questioned.

"A friend from home," she said.

"What's their name?"

"Josh, if you must know," she answered standing up.

"Boyfriend?" Nick continued to asked questions.

"No, at one point. We broke up when I left for collage," she replied keeping a smirk of her face.

"Does he know that?"

"Yes, we remained good friends afterwards. Mostly because we were friends before and valued that more than anything."

Nick nodded and smiled.

"Hey, huh, Grissom has a case for you two," the younger woman, Sara, that Brandon had met earlier, said.

-----------

"Can I drive?" Brandon asked.

"Sure."

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the crime scene.

"James Shorten, Caucasian male, 35. Pregnant wife called it in. Says she came home from the hospital and found her husband beaten. This would have been their first child. Looks like this baby isn't going to know its daddy," Brass briefed them about the case.

Brandon bit her bottom lip causing Nick to ask, "Hey, Bran, you okay?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I will take the wife."

"Okay, lets get to work."

"Mrs. Shorten, I am Brandon Mishont, may I have a word?" Brandon asked the woman gently.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"Is their anyone that might have a grudge against Mr. Shorten?" Brandon begun.

"No. Not anyone I can think of. Ms. Mishont, I can't raise this baby right by myself," tears entered the woman's eyes.

Brandon sat down, "You know what, I bet you can. My mom said that exact same thing and I think I turned out pretty well. So, this baby of yours should turn out great, too."

"Thanks, Ms. Mishont."

"So what is it your husband did?"

"He collected bills for the water company."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Not that would be helpful."

"Thanks, Mrs. Shorten, and that baby of yours will be fine," Brandon got up and walked away.

"Get anything helpful?" Nick asked as Brandon walked up.

"Well, the vic collected bills. Did you get anything?"

"Couple fingerprints and a couple hairs. The COD was blunt force trauma."

"This should be fun," Brandon rolled her eyes sarcastically.

A couple minutes later they were ready to leave.

"I drive," Nick said.

"I pick the music," Brandon countered.

"Fair enough."

Brandon turned on the radio then searched until found some music she recognized, she then started to sing to it, "I'll give you my dirty little secret. Dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. Just another regret, hope that you can keep it. My dirty little secret. Who has to know"

Nick started laughing, "I can't believe you listen to this kind of stuff."

"I can't believe you don't!" She replied laughing.

He just shook his head at her.

"Well, you know, being the country girl I am, I listen to country, too."

"How can you go from stuff like that to country?"

"How can you not?" She countered again.

"I think I have figured out your favorite counter," he said eyeing her.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I takes more than a couple hours to figure me out."

"Then how about breakfast?" he smiled at her.

"Sure," she shrugged, "The rest of the team will be coming, too?"

"Yeah, we usually all go together."

-----------

"I can't believe that," Brandon said to Nick as they ended their shift, her eyes filled with disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Nick was amused by this.

"It was so easy. Do you think she can use the fact that she's pregnant in the trial?" Brandon was speaking of the wife in their case.

"It's amazing what being pregnant can get you these days, Bran."

Brandon scoffed, "Well, if my mom had it that easy, she sure wouldn't have taken it."

"What about your dad?"

"He actually left when he found out she was pregnant," She replied nodding, "That's what really gets me. He was going to stay and help raise the child, and she killed him."

"Maybe he was cheating on her?"

"And maybe he was an alien from another plant, but that still doesn't make it right."

"Would we be able to arrest he if he was an alien from another planet?" Nick mocked her as they left

"Shut up!" she slapped him playfully.

"You two became friends pretty fast," Catherine said as she walked up.

"Well, she thinks our vic was an alien from another planet," Nick teased.

"I do not! I was just saying it wouldn't matter what the reason, she shouldn't have murdered him. He was staying to help raise the baby," Brandon thought about hitting him again but just rolled her eyes.

"We meeting for breakfast?" Catherine jumped in.

"Yup, same place as always," Nick stopped his teasing long enough to answer.

"I don't know the place," Brandon stated.

"Just follow me," Nick said taking her by the leading her around making Brandon's heart skip a beat.

"Watch out he will lead right into a wall," Catherine joked from inside the locker room.

"Hey!" Nick said dropping his hand to his side but not letting go of Brandon's.

They went and ate breakfast and chatted and enjoyed themselves. They slowly headed home for some sleep one by one. Leaving just Greg and Nick.

"Well, man, you got that one fast," Greg was only half joking.

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

"Brandon. She like you and I would say you like her. Sara told me that she saw you showing Brandon how to get a fingerprint properly she shuddered a little then closed her eyes took a deep breathe. Probably to calm herself." With this said Greg got up and left.

Nick laughed and then thought, _Well that does make more sense then having to sneeze._

-----------------

tbc...Well leave a review please...tell me what you think...

P.S. I thought of them in the car together "Dirty Little Secret" popped in my head so I had to add that...And when he was holding her hand the song "Start of Something New" from High School Musical popped in my head...but I didn't get to add it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only created Brandon and Josh...Cause for some reason they keep saying 70 dollars is not enough to buy CSI**

**-------------------------------**

Brandon walked into the break room early. She had her mind an anything but work. "_I...I can't believe this. Here...tomorrow. Don't me get wrong I am over excited. Its just a surprise,_" she thought to herself. She fell backwards over the arm of the counch not noticing it was already occupied.

"Ah!" she scream when her head hit someones lap and fell off the couch onto her face, "Ow. Oh, I am so sorry." She looked up and saw who it was and her face turned a deep red.

"Hey, its okay. I would be a bit more worried about that fall," Nick joked.

"I really am sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you fall over the edge of couches regularly?"

"As a matter of fact, my couch is position so I can walk backwards from my door to the couch and fall over the edge. Which doesn't work out so well if Comic or Jester get in my way."

"Dian and Jester?"

"My dog and cat."

"Anyway, whats on your mind?" He asked.

"Oh, Josh."

He looked at her with eyes that caused her to continue with a sigh, "He is coming to town tomorrow."

"Oh. Did he give a reason?"

"He said he just needed to talk to me. He didn't say about what."

"Oh," he replied quickly turning his attention to the door as the other members of the team entered.

"Hey," Warrick and Greg said when they came in.

"So, what's new?" Catherine asked just about the second her foot hit inside the door.

"Brandon's ex-boyfriend is coming tomorrow," Nick answered recieving a death glare from Brandon.

Catherine turned to her with surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah. I guess I can't be to surprised. We have remained best friends since we broke up when I went to college at the age of _18_," she was still glaring at Nick.

"Who broke up and remained friends?" Sara questioned entering the room.

"Brandon, well, some guy. What is his name, Brandon?" Greg asked.

"Josh."

"So, how long did you guys date?" This question came from Warrick.

"Three years. Since a little over the middle of our Freshman year."

"And he didn't propose!" Catherine yelled from shocked.

"He knew I was going to college and then plannin on coming here. Personaly, I am kinda surprised he didn't try anything when I worked in town with him for a year before I came here."

"So, he was aware of your feelings and didn't want to make things harder when you left," Sara said.

"Maybe-" Brandon started but was interupted.

"Maybe it's time to get started with assignments," Grissom entered suddenly.

"Nick, Brandon, B&E on the strip."

Brandon let her head fall and hit the counter with an audible '_Bang_'.

"Problem?" Grissom asked her looking at her closely.

"No, sorry. Well, we better get going," she took the paper and walked out of the room.

"What was that?" Nick asked when the got in the SUV.

"Just can't get my head straight thats it," she reached for the radio.

"Again?"

"Yes, if I don't get to drive, I am getting the radio."

He signed, "Fine."

They got to the scene and collected whatever evidence they could find.

"Not much to go on," Brandon said when they had gotten in the SUV, "but watch the person be in the data base."

"I don't know he might be. So, Bran, what's your middle name?"

"Elizabeth...Why?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I was just wondering. Why don't you go by your middle name?"

"I like Brandon."

"Well, so do I, I was just asking."

"It was my friend's name. He protected my mom because her mom was a drug user. He was always like a dad to me anyway's."

"Oh, so can I call you Lizzy?" he joked.

"No."

"Come on, Lizzy."

"Shut up, Nick."

This continued to the lab and as they entered he was calling her Lizzy again, "Nick! You had better stop that right now!" She was joking and playfully slapped him on the back of the head. She had accually started to kind of like him calling her Lizzy but she wouldn't him know that. She didn't even notice the boy sitting in the corner of the lab.

"So are you coming to breakfast?"

"I have to get a couple hours of sleep and some stuff set up before Josh gets here."

"Oh come on. We all loved having you there yesterday."

"Fine, but I can't stay long."

"Thank you Miss Mishont," he joked taking a bow.

"Oh, your Brandon Mishont. I couldn't figure out who you were. They told me you were out on a case. You have a visitor," the secretary motioned towards the corne of the room.

Brandon stopped when she saw who it was, "I have to take these to the places." She was barely thinking when she said it but just took the evidence then walked off. Nick stood there for a minute looking from the guy to Brandon and then back again.

"Josh," he asked, a nod sent him walking after Brandon.

"_He is early! I am so going to kick his-_," her thought was interupted by someone calling her name.

"You good?" Nick question coming up behind her.

She nodded then a look of sorrow came into her eyes, "Sorry, I can't go to breakfast this morning. Guess I have to raincheck it."

"Its okay I understand."

"No its not okay! He isn't suppose to be here until noon!"

---------------------

tbc...So, I personally think she should break his face...leave a review of what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**I only created Brandon and Josh...**

**Wraiths-angel said they wondered if Nick would be jealous...Well in the chapter where it said Josh was coming I infered jealousy in case you didn't pick it up**

**-------------------**

"What the heck are you doing here!" Brandon yelled.

"I was going to surprise you!" Josh was yelling back.

"You said noon! I had plans for this morning, Josh."

"Yeah, I see how comfortable you got with that Nick guy pretty quickly!"

"We were going to go for breakfast with the rest of the team! Why does it matter to you anyway's we have been broken up for years!"

"Does he know of Kylie? Do you even care about her anymore?" Josh screamed causing Brandon's hand's to go to her eyes, "I am sorry, Bran." He went over and put an arm around her.

"God, Josh, there was no need for that. You know I care about her more than anything in the world."

"I am sorry," Josh brought her into a hug a rubbing her hair and back. Her head was facing the couch and his eyes were closed so the didn't see or hear the door open then close.

-------------

"Hey, Nicky!" Brandon said happily entering the break room that night.

"Brandon," he nodded, "I have to do this thing in this place," he got up an left leaving Brandon standing there confused.

"Where is Nick?" Warrick asked as he and Catherine entered a couple minutes later.

Brandon had been staring at the couch were he was sitting still trying to figure it out, "He had to do this thing in this place."

"Well, that's not a normal Nick excuse," Catherine replied sitting at the table.

"I just saw Nick. He looked pretty mad," Greg had entered the room followed by Sara.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"I...I don't know," Brandon answered finally turning her attention from the couch.

"Did you say anything to?" Greg questioned.

"I said 'hi'," Brandon shifted uncomfortably, "Do you think he's mad because Josh is in town?"

"I don't know," Sara replied.

"We fought last night," Brandon said suddenly.

"You and Nick?" Catherine looked at her closely.

"No, Josh and I."

"Over what?" Catherine's look had changed from concern to interest.

"Him being here, Nick, Kylie-" Brandon stopped and put a hand over her mouth.

"What's a Kylie?" Sara's eyes narrowed.

"You know I better go check on Nick," Brandon sped out.

She found Nick in an empty lab room muttering something to himself. She went in and shut the door, "Nick?"

"What do you want," he sighed.

"I want to know what's wrong," she took a seat in a chair and crossed her arms.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It has something to do with me."

"So."

"Is this because Josh is in town?"

"Sort of."

"How?"

"Well, I went to your house. Knocked but there was yelling so I am guessing you didn't hear me. I opened the door and you two seemed pretty comfortable on the couch."

"So, its my fault that Josh likes to get me mad then crash and him try to comfortable?"

"Not really."

Brandon stared at him.

"Who is Kylie?" He asked the dreaded question.

Brandon took a deep breathe, "Kylie is my daughter. Josh's parents watch her and I keep her sometimes over weekends. Well, I did. I think that may change now. I want her here to stay."

Nick just stared at her. Not saying a word.

"I mentioned this to Josh and I think that's why he's here. Now, we better get back. Shift's about to start."

Nick nodded and followed Brandon out of the room and back to the others.

"Resolved?" Sara asked as they entered.

"Slightly," Nick finally found his voice.

"So, who is this Kylie?" Catherine asked again.

"I don't think that can wait to be on your own time. Nick, Catherine, Brandon. Double in a casino hotel room."

A slight sigh came from Brandon knowing Catherine would not give up on this Kylie thing. No one else heard it at least.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Sara was right, Catherine asked again as soon as the got in the SUV.

"Cath, not yet," Brandon replied rubbing her head.

"Okay."

The rest of the ride was in silence. It took them three hours to get the evidence from the crime scene and then get back to the lab. It was a very quiet case.

"So, you coming to breakfast?" Catherine asked on the way back.

"Yeah, but I had Josh bring me in case he needed the car."

"I will take you," Nick offered.

"Thanks!"

-----------

Later at breakfast Brandon took a deep breathe, "Huh, guys."

"Yeah, Brandon?" Sara looked up her.

"Kylie-" she began but was rather nervous.

"What about her dear?" Catherine was not pushing more concerned.

"She-she's my d-daughter." Brandon looked at the many pairs of eyes staring at her.

"And Josh is the-" Sara began and Brandon nodded.

She looked at Nick who wasn't surprised since he already knew of Kylie. He really just put two and two together.

"How old is she?" Catherine questioned.

"Six. Well, I better get home," Brandon stood up.

"Oh, yeah, I have to take you," Nick stood up and followed her.

"So, no your not mad at me?" She asked Nick.

"No," he replied.

"Good. She is the reason I got a two bedroom apartment."

Nick nodded, "You have been planning for her to come for a while."

"Yeah."

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet and Brandon's mind went back to day she found out about Kylie-

-x-

_"I'm what!" Brandon's voice echoed through the hospital._

_"Your pregnant," the doctor said calmly._

_"I am sixteen I cant raise a child!" Brandon started to break down in tears._

_"Well, there is always the choice of an-"_

_"NO!" Brandon wouldn't even let him say the word, "I will have help to raise it."_

_"Okay, Miss Mishont," the doctor said leaving the room._

_-x-_

"We're here," Nick's voice brought her back to present time.

"Thanks," she smiled then thought for a moment, "Would you like to come up for a minute?"

"Sure," he nodded.

They climbed the stairs and she unlocked the door. As soon as she opened the door a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran up to her, "Mommy!"

"Kylie?" A questioned look came over Brandon's face.

"Hey, Brand-" Josh cut short seeing Nick standing beside Brandon with an equally confused face, "What is he doing here?"

"What is she doing here?" Brandon asked Josh picking up the little girl.

"I will see you later," Nick said and turned and left.

"Bu-," Brandon sighed, "Bye."

"Do you even know how old her is?" Josh looked at Brandon closely.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she glared at him.

"Mommy, do you not want me here?" Kylie asked.

"Of course I want you here," She took the little girl and put her in the spare room with some toys she had picked up, "Stay here. Mommy has got to talk to Josh."

"What is it, Bran?"

She back-slapped him across the face, "I want you gone. I will go through a custody battle if you want. I want Kylie and I want you gone."

"Come on, Bran, think about this for a minute."

"No! I thought it would be fine that you came because we have been through this that we are nothing more than friends."

"We were more at one point."

"Thats gone, Josh. Thats been gone. I feel nothing more than friendship anymore. Even that is slipping away thought. You can't be here."

"Fine. I will keep in contact. With you and Kylie."

"Kylie, come tell your father bye," Brandon called to the little girl.

"Where are you going, daddy?" the little girl asked hugging her father.

"Home," he replied.

"What about me?" Kylie asked in alarm.

"Your home is with mommy now, okay?" he soothed the girl.

A big smile broke out over the girls face, "Okay, bye, daddy."

"Now I need to find you a sitter for tonight," she told the little girl after Josh had left. Then she remembered the woman next door who said to call if Brandon need anything.

Brandon walked over and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh hey, Brandon, right? Of course! And who is this?" The elderly woman looked excited to have guests.

"This is Kylie. I actually need you to watch her while I am at work tonight and make sure she gets to school," Brandon replied smiling.

"Of course, Brandon."

"Thank you Ms. Shannon."

"See you later, Kylie." Ms. Shannon said to the girl.

"Bye!" Kylie replied happily skipping after her mother.

"Now I need to call the school," Brandon was making a mental list of things to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own CSI...**

**Sorry didn't spell check it**

**----------------------------**

Brandon walked into the break room and fell over the edge of the couch again. Luckily, there was no one there tonight. She put her hands over her face and let out a low moan.

"You okay?" The voice caused her to bolt into a sitting position.

"Oh, Sara, I didn't see you. You know you struck me as the kind of person who didn't like to talk to people all much," Brandon replied only half thinking.

"Erm, well, someone probably told you that, too," Sara had a looked slightly embarassed.

"Look, I like talking to you. Sorry. Anyways, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like Kylie?"

"Oh yeah! She is living with me now."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Brandon started but was inturupted by Nick coming in.

"Hey, Sar. Hey, Brandon," he said not making eye contact with either of them.

"Hey, Nicky," Sara smiled.

"Hi, Nick," Brandon replied.

"So, what happened?" Sara asked returning her attention to Brandon.

"Well, I opened the door and Kylie came running up to me," Brandon began and glanced up at Nick who had frozen and was listening, "I put her in the room I had for her. Then battled it out with Josh."

"What did you guys battle about?" Nick questioned making Brandon jump.

"Well, that I didn't have feelings for him and I wanted him gone. All I wanted was Kylie and that if he didn't leave soon his and mine friendship wouldn't be lasting much longer."

"Is that it?" Nick continued to press.

"Err, not exactly," Brandon shifted uneasily.

"What did he say about me?" Nick sighed.

"You know I hear someone calling my name from that way," Sara said as she made a swift exit.

"Just wanted to know if I knew your age and I do," Brandon was getting more and more mad at Josh for making her work life more complicated.

"You don't mind?"

"No. Look, truth in truth I really didn't expect to be standing here until I was like 32."

"How come?"

"Just what I expected," Brandon shrugged.

"Hey, Sara said you were mad at each other again. Doesn't seem that way. If you were it never lasts to long," Greg had entered and started rambling happily.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Brandon asked joking.

"Well, aren't I alway's in a good mood?" Greg shot them a smile.

"I was kidding, Greggo," Brandon laughed.

"I have got date with Sara tonight," Greg said smiling.

Brandon spit out her mouthful of coffee, half choking on it, on the floor, "Seriously?"

"I see you told them," Sara laughed as she entered.

"Slightly," Brandon said still choking.

"So, that girl of yours, where's she now?" Sara asked moving on.

"I got her a sitter," Brandon said smiling at Greg's surprised face.

"You got her?" He shouted.

"Got who?" Warrick asked as he entered in front of Warrick.

"She's got Kylie," Sara answered for Brandon.

Brandon was staring closely at Catherine then moving her attention to Warrick then back to Catherine. She squinted her eyes thinking.

"EARTH TO, LIZZY!" She heard Nick yell before she turned to glare at him.

"I told you not to call me that," she continued to glare.

"Lizzy? Where did that come from?" Greg quiried.

"Don't worry about it," Brandon snapped.

"Alright, but why were you staring at Catherine and Warrick?" Greg said backing up slightly.

"Oh, uh, no reason," she gave a quick look at Catherine and saw relieve flicker behind her eyes, "Anyway, I am working a cold case tonight with Cath." She got up and waked out of the room.

Catherine and Brandon worked in silence for about thirty minutes before Catherine finally spoke up, "Why were you staring at us?"

"Just, no reason. Guess I thought it was strange you walk in with him just about everyday."

Catherine nodded, "Don't tell you theory, okay?"

"Whatever."

--------------------

tbc...Leave a review


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not, I repeat do not, own CSI**

**Sorry for the shortness and the lack of a spell check ): **

**Of course the is Sandle...and yes I did put some Catherine/Warrick...couldn't resist.**

* * *

"So, are you going to tell us why you were staring at Warrick and Catherine?" Nick and Greg were trying to pry it out of Brandon.

"Just zoned out for a minute," Brandon smiled remembering Catherine's words.

"Fine," Greg got up and stopped out like a child.

"So, instead of the regular breakfast I was thinking something else today," Nick said after Greg had shut the door loudly.

"Like a date?" Brandon gave him a flirtly smile.

"Maybe. Slightly. Yes."

Brandon rolled her eyes, "Its about time."

"Yeah," Nick took a deep breathe.

"What was wrong with Greg?" Warrick asked as he entered.

Nick took a sip of his coffee and gestured towards Brandon, "She did it." He walked out laughing.

"What did you do?" Warrick raised an eyebrow at Brandon.

"I didn't tell him," she sighed then stood up.

"Tell him what?"

"Ask Catherine," with that Brandon turned and left leaving a very confused Warrick.

_"There are way to many couple in this one building,"_ Brandon was thinking to herself as she looked for Catherine.

"Brandon!" A very angry looking Catherine came stomping up to Brandon, "Come with me!" She pulled her into an empty room and Brandon rolled her eyes.

"What is it, Cath," Brandon put a hand to her head feeling a headache started to come on.

"What did you tell Warrick?" Catherine had calmed down and collected herself by now.

"Nothing. I told him to ask you whatever whatever was or is."

"What?" A confused look came over Catherine's face.

"I told him to ask you what I am not suppose to tell anyone. Personally, I don't even know what you were talking about."

"He just came up and asked me if told you about us."

"So, you two are an 'us'."

Catherine smacked herself on the head, "I should have just dropped it. I knew talking to you would make things worse."

"I didn't do anything," Brandon let her head fall and hit the table in the room.

"You do that to much you know," Catherine gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah, it helps. Now can we get back to out case?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Woo, we got him!" Brandon yelled walking out of the interigation room.

Catherine lauphed, "Yeah. Thanks for the help."

"So, has everything cleared up?" Brandon asked talking about Warrick.

"Yeah, you know, it did," Catherine gave her a smile and walked off.

Brandon closed her locker and leaned against it trying to sort out everything that was going on in the lab. _"Let's see,"_ she thought, _"Cath and Warrick equal secret. Greg and Sara equal no secret since he's done told everyone. Nick and I equal, well, I don't know yet."_

"Hey, you ready?" Nick leaned against the other lockers.

"Yeah," she shot him a million watt smile, "Let's go."

"You okay?" He asked when they got into his car.

"Yeah, fine, just starving."

"Look, I know something's up. With you and the reason you were staring at-"

"There is no reason," Brandon closed her eyes and took deep breathes.

"Okay. Pancakes?"

"Sure," Brandon opened her eyes back up.

They reached the restruant and sat down and ate. About an thirty minutes after they sat down Brandon glance at the time on her phone.

"Have another date?" Nick joked.

"No, Kylie is starting school today. Very emotional."

"What are we doing here then?" Nick was only half-joking this time.

"It's first grade not kindergarden. She knew I wouldn't be there. You know, Josh is gone. You could come up now."

Nick smiled across the table, "I will have to think about it."

* * *

"This is the kitchen," Brandon said walking into the entry way/kitchen then shutting the door. She turned around and tilted her head up looking into Nick's eyes. She then started towards the frontroom backwards.

"So, you were telling the truth," Nick laughed as Brandon walked backwards and fell over the arm of the couch.

"Of course," she said sitting up.

"Not that I doubted you," Nick took a seat by her on the couch.

"Sure," Brandon leaned back against him with her legs still over the edge of the couch. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and shook her hair and looked up at him.

She slowly pulled her feet in front of her and looked at Nick who had put one arm around her and was stroking her hair with the other. The space between them slowly closed and Brandon didn't really know what was happening until their lips touch. They seperated and she looked at Nick. She smiled, now she knew.

Brandon's phone rang inturupting them. She flipped it open. "Hello?"

Tears started to come from her eyes and Nick looked at her worried, "Bran, what is it?"

"Kylie isn't at school."

* * *

GASP!

tbc...Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own CSI...Sadly

* * *

"I'm going," Nick looked walked over to Brandon and kissed her gently, "You sure you will be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be fine," Brandon looked and tried to smile at him.

"Alright, keep strong."

Brandon put her head in her hands talking to herself, "God, I am such an idiot. I know him. I know how he is. I should have known."

"You know people will start thinking you are crazy if they hear you talking to yourself," Brandon's head shot up when she heard the familiar voice.

"Where is she, Josh?" Brandon's eyes shot him a-thousand daggers.

"Oh, I have her. Thought that I could help."

"By taking her on her way to school?"

"She saw me as she was getting off the bus and she ran to me. She loves daddy."

"Cut the crap, Josh!"

"She's fine, Bran. Relax," he pulled the hand that had still been outside the door in with a little girl attached.

"Momma!" The girl laughed and ran to her mom.

"Hey Kylie, are you okay?" Brandon picked up the girl hugging her tightly.

"Yes, momma."

"Kylie, go to your room ok," Brandon waited until Kylie reached the room, "Josh, what the hell were you thinking!"

"I don't know. I want my baby girl.

Brandon hit her head against the nearby wall, "Are you trying to get at something?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you, to get my baby girl."

"I told you, I would go to court for her," Brandon picked up her phone and started to dial Nick's number.

"What are you doing, Bran?" Josh let out a loud breathe.

"I am calling Nick," she replied then heard Nick answer, "Hey Nick. Yeah, she's back. He had her. He has decided he wants custody. Yeah, I know. Yeah. Bye, See you later." She hung up the phone and looked at Josh.

"Hhm," Josh bit the inside of his lip.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. Like I said, custody battle."

"Fine, see you there, Bran," Josh turned and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"It's raining," Brandon skipped happily into the locker room dripping wet.

"Uh, yeah, and from the looks of it you walked here," Greg joked.

"I did," Brandon pulled a towel out of her locker and started dry her hair.

"Your kidding right?" Catherine looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, I like the rain," Brandon smiled.

"Your crazy," Sara laughed.

"No, I know how to have fun," she stuck her tongue out at Sara.

"I like the rain, too," Greg said smiling at Brandon.

"That doesn't help the argument much," Warrick teased.

Brandon rolled her eyes, shut her locker, and headed towards the break room to start the coffee. When it was finished she poured herself a cup and sat down on the couch.

"Is it good?" Nick walked in the room.

"I made it. Of course it is," Brandon joked.

Nick smiled and nodded, "So, the custody trial is coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, tomorrow actually."

"That was fast."

"He said it had to get done as soon as possible," Brandon laid her head back trying to relax.

"So," Nick's voice was right by her, "will I be able to see you today then?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Nick smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt a moment," Warrick said walking in and shutting the door.

"Are use to having things thrown at you, Warrick?" Brandon asked seemingly serious.

"Is that a trick question?" Warrick raised an eyebrow at her.

"No," Brandon smiled then picked up a pillow by her and threw it at him.

"Hey!" he started to throw it back but Brandon motioned towards her coffee, "Cheater."

* * *

tbc...leave a review...


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own CSI...Nope Nope**

**Well, since I have never been in a custody battle I don't exactly know how it goes...So, You won't be able to read about it...Sorry...**

Brandon walked into the break room and laid down on the couch. She was quite a bit early. Before she know it she had dozed off. An hour later her eyes shot open to the feeling of another presence, "Oh, Sara, you scared me. What are you doing here so early?"

"Just thought I needed to come in. Why are you?" Sara eyed her closely.

"Stupid custody battle," Brandon sat up making room for Sara.

"Oh yeah, that was earlier wasn't it. How did it go?"

Brandon groaned sleepily, "I get her during school, August through May, and he gets her June and July and Thanksgiving and Christmas. I wish I got at least one holiday with her. At least I will be there visiting my family then so I get to take you there and take her and pick her up before and after the summer."

"Not bad," Sara nodded.

"Nope, I think the only reason the agreed to the whole school thing is because he made her skip school plenty of times."

"Well, with your job being such a big thing its good that you get to keep her the majority of the time."

"Yeah, they took the point that I work nights in very carefully."

"So, how are things going between you and Nick?" Sara changed the subject.

"Well, they are going slowly," Brandon sank back into the couch, "And you and Greg?"

"Actually, I am surprised at how well things are going," Sara smiled brightly and Brandon laughed.

"That's good," Brandon nodded then thought of Warrick and Catherine letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes.

"What?" Sara's look had gotten a little bit more serious.

"Oh, sorry, nothing. I was thinking of something else."

"Catherine and Warrick?" Sara questioned causing Brandon to jump up and trip onto the ground.

"I really need to be more careful," Brandon laughed sitting Indian style on the ground.

Sara laughed at Brandon and sat on the couch, "Have you been to the Grande Canyon?"

"No," Brandon gave her a questioning look.

"Good. Don't go. I would like to keep my be...my friend," Sara teased then smiled.

Brandon jumped up and sat on the couch, "Why won't you say it?"

"Say what?"

"You know."

"I guess I am just not ready to get attached to anyone," Sara looked at the coffee in her hands.

Brandon nodded, "Well, not sayin' it isn't goin' ta help, ya know?"

Sara started to laugh uncontrollably at what Brandon just said. Well, more who she said it then what she said.

Brandon crinkled up her nose at Sara, "So, my countryness comes out a little bit sometimes but its really not goin' to help."

Sara looked at Brandon with a serious look on her face, "I know. I know." She got up to walk away and stopped when she heard Brandon speaking to her again.

"You love him a lot, don't ya?"

"You know," Sara turned and looked closely at her friend, "I think I do." Brandon nodded and Sara turned around and walked out of the room.

Brandon lay her head back on the couch and took a deep breathe. Motherhood starts when I get off work in the morning. She lay her head back and fell back asleep before the rest of the team got there.

When Sara opened her eyes she saw Catherine getting some coffee and looked at her watch then mumbled, "Oh god."

Catherine looked her way and smiled, "Well, good morning."

"I should be working not sleeping," Brandon replied grumpily swinging her feet in front of her.

"Don't worry. Grissom said to let you sleep because of the whole custody thing and all that kinda stuff," Catherine turned around and sat down on couch.

"You make me so angry," Brandon said not really thinking since she was still mostly asleep.

Catherine looked taken back and opened and shut her mouth a couple times before finally saying, "Uhmm, why?"

"Everyone was all like 'Sara doesn't get close to people or tell people about herself' but if you ask me your worse than she is. Are you ever planning on telling the rest of the team," Brandon got up, rubbed her eyes and got her some coffee, waking up enough to catch herself, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Catherine nodded, "Your right. No one knows and its been three months," Catherine stopped while Brandon spit out her coffee choking on it again then continued, "Yet, none of them know. I haven't told them...WE haven't told them."

Brandon cleared the rest of the coffee from her throat, "I don't really know what I am saying when I just wake up or haven't gotten sleep and so on. I say stuff without thinking."

"Don't we all," Catherine laughed.

"Hey," Warrick entered, "Uh, we really need to make sure Brandon doesn't have anything in her mouth when we give her news." Warrick eyed the mess Brandon was cleaning up.

"Shut up," Brandon sighed.

"Sorry, no need to get so mad," Warrick put his hands up defensively.

"She's just tired," Catherine smiled.

"Oh," Warrick nodded, "So, what was the news?"

Brandon shifted, "Three months," she replied shortly.

"Oh, uh, congratulations?" Warrick was noticeably confused.

"She's talking about us, Hun," Catherine looked at Warrick nervously.

"She knows!" Warrick was close to shouting.

"She knew. All on her own," Catherine replied.

"Knowing is kinda my job," Brandon smiled.

Warrick let out a sigh and rubbed his head, "This, this is getting difficult," he looked at Catherine whose eyes widened with fear, "Relax, Cat, relax," he smiled gently and sat down by her.

"Hey, you took my seat," Brandon stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Catherine scooted closer to Warrick, "Come on. Sit down."

Brandon had squeezed onto the couch when Nick, Sara, and Greg entered. She smiled brightly, "Sara, get my camera out of my purse, Greg get Grissom and get a random lab tech, Nick come here and sit down somewhere."

Nick came and sat on the arm of the couch by Brandon and Sara brought over her camera then Brandon continued, "Sara you and Greg can either sit on the back of the couch or stand behind it."

Sara nodded climbing onto the couch behind Brandon and Catherine as Greg entered with a complaining Grisson, "What do you need?"

"Ask Brandon," Greg said sitting on the back of the couch by Sara knowing that thats where he would end up.

"Grissom, sit on the arm right there please," Brandon smiled then turned to the lab tech who had entered, "You take a picture please."

"Alright," the lab tech took the camera and waited for them to get done goofing off, "1...2...3."

---------_Three Years Later_----------

"Grissom," Brandon knocked on the door frame and entered when he looked up.

"Yes, Brandon?" Grissom smiled.

"Case is done," Brandon glanced at her boss then at the picture on the desk.

She smiled seeing it. It was the picture from three years earlier. Greg had his hand around Sara's waist both laughing and looking slightly surprised, Nick had his arms around Brandon's neck and was smiling happily and Brandon had a very excited look on her face, Grissom looked the most surprised but was smiling, actually smiling, and Warrick had kissed Catherine then and there.

"Seems so long ago doesn't it?" Grissom said smiling at the picture.

"Yeah," Brandon nodded, "it does."

Now three years later Nick and Brandon were married with two kids, Kylie and Jacob, Catherine and Warrick were married with two children, Lindsey and Shelby, and Greg and Sara were married with a child on the way.

Brandon shook her head, "I'm glad I came."

"We are glad you came. I couldn't imagine these last three years without you."

Tears filled Brandon's eyes, "I almost had second thoughts you know."

"Naturally," Grissom nodded.

She took another glance at the picture, "Jim's missing."

"Jim wasn't there."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I better head home," Brandon walked out smiling. The first day she was here, the last three years, and that picture. The same picture of her 'family' she had at home on the mantle. Though things had happened the last three years, it was still all around good. She had quickly made best friends. Sara finally allowed herself to get close. Allowed herself to admit she was in love, Allowed herself to admit that she loved everyone the team.

--------------------

END...Leave review please...I can make a sequel that would be a prequel to the conversation between Brandon and Grissom at the end.


End file.
